El Ángel 2º Temporada
by Dragonazul
Summary: Seguela de El Ángel. Luego de cuatro meses de que terminara aquella condena, la tripulación es alerta. Los corredores del mundo real necesitan su ayuda... para evitar; el fin del mundo Personajes de otras serie, humanos y mescla por millón .
1. Prologo

**El Ángel. Segunda Temporada.**

**_Prologo:_**

**Personajes, mundos y situaciones.**

**Mundo One Piece:**

**Aquellos novatos llamados Piratas Sombrero de Paja son, hoy y en día, los piratas más buscados mundialmente; desde que se salvaron y destrozaron el intento de una doble Buster Call la recompensa de la mayoría de los tripulantes subía. Y se descarto la idea de que Roronoa Zoro, primer oficial de la tripulación, estuviera muerto, ya que fue visto con otros guerreros durante el ataque...**

**Todos estos acontecimientos sucedieron hace cuatro meses; desde el primer momento en el cual se creyó que Roronoa estaba muerto, ya ha pasado un año. Pero sospechas sobre muertes alrededor de la Gran Line y otros lugares aun se divulgan en el mundo.**

**_Tripulación Sombrero de Paja:_**

**Monkey D. Luffy:**

**Edad: 18 (Al finalizar la primera parte ya tenía esta edad)**

**Ubicación: Gran Line, Nuevo Mundo**

**Puesto: Capitán de los Piratas Sombrero de Paja**

**Situación actual: Han pasado cuatro meses de la llegada de Zoro, y con el subir las recompensas de la mayoría de la tripulación, se vio forzado a proteger a sus nakamas a toda costa. Hace unos meses que ha comenzado una relación con la navegante del barco, pero aún la mantienen en secreto.**

**Roronoa Zoro:**

**Edad: 20 (Envejeció durante los cuatro meses que pasaron)**

**Ubicación: Gran Line, Nuevo Mundo**

**Puesto: Espadachín y primer oficial de la tripulación Sombrero de Paja**

**Situación actual: Ya recuperado de los dilemas que tuvo durante meses anteriores, accedió a entrenar un tiempo junto con Choper y Brook. Desde que volvió a la tripulación, la mayoría sabe que su relación con Robin es fuerte (En especial durante las noches). Su poder es escuchar más allá de lo normal aún prevalece.**

**Nami:**

**Edad: 18 (Al finalizar la primera parte ya tenía esta edad)**

**Ubicación: Gran Line, Nuevo Mundo**

**Puesto: Navegante de la tripulación Sombrero de Paja**

**Situación actual: Sus mapas y habilidad ha ayudado a la tripulación en numerosas ocasiones en el Nuevo Mundo se cree que ya deben de estar a un cuarto de la segunda mitad. Durante los últimos cuatros meses ha llevado una relación con su capitán, aun que ella desea hacerla publica a la tripulación, como lo hicieron sus nakamas.**

**Usop:**

**Edad: 18 (Al finalizar la primer parte ya tenía esta edad)**

**Ubicación: Gran Line, Nuevo Mundo**

**Puesto: Francotirador de la tripulación Sombrero de Paja**

**Situación actual: Hace cuatro meses que viene perfeccionando armas que le presentaron aquellos guerreros que acompañaron a Zoro, en especial un arma realmente novedosa que le presto una de la jóvenes corredoras. A podido enviarles un par de cartas a su tierra natal y parece estar feliz al saber que sus amigos se encuentran bien.**

**Sanjy:**

**Edad: 20 (Al finalizar la primer parte ya tenía esta edad)**

**Ubicación: Gran Line, Nuevo Mundo**

**Puesto: Cocinero de la tripulación Sombrero de Paja**

**Situación actual: Malhumorado desde que sabe que Robin esta con Zoro, aun ya lo venía venir hace meses atrás, y se ha empezado a dar cuenta de que la navegante parece estar "demasiado" tiempo junto con su capitán; él acepta que mientras que las muchachas estén felices él también lo estará, pero nunca pensó que serían felices con esos "bakas".**

**Tony Tony Choper:**

**Edad: 15 (Su edad no cambio, ya que la fecha actual son los primeros días de Diciembre)**

**Ubicación: Gran Line, Nuevo Mundo**

**Puesto: Medico de la tripulación Sombrero de Paja**

**Situación actual: Durante la falta de Zoro y la llegada de este, ha estado entrenando; ha podido aumentar el tiempo de duración de la Rumble Ball por unos minutos más. Actualmente, esta ideando otra Rumble Ball pero con una transformación completamente diferente.**

**Nico Robin:**

**Edad: 29 (Envejeció durante los cuatro meses que pasaron)**

**Ubicación: Gran Line, Nuevo Mundo**

**Puesto: Arqueologa de la tripulación Sombrero de Paja**

**Situación actual: Ha podido encontrar dos ****Poneglyphs desde la entrada al Nuevo Mundo. Desde la llegada de Zoro, comenzaron una relación; como una de las dos únicas mujeres Nami no tardo enterarse, através de ella, que estaban juntos. En los últimos cuatro meses, muy pocos se dieron cuenta de que anda algo diferente, no solo en personalidad si no en carácter y comportamiento. **

**Franky:**

**Edad: 35 (Al finalizar la primera parte ya tenía esta edad)**

**Ubicación: Gran Line, Nuevo Mundo**

**Puesto: Carpintero de la tripulación Sombrero de Paja**

**Situación actual: Durante la falta de Zoro, pudo diseñar más armas al Sunny; y proveerlo de más habilidades y fuerza en combate. Usualmente, cuando ve a Zoro junto con Robin, llora cantando que como pareja se ven excelente, cosa que suele molestar a Zoro. Es uno de los pocos, que conoce que la relación que llevan su capitán y la navegante, ya que, una vez, estuvo a punto de interrumpirlos una noche en el cuarto del capitán.**

**Brook:**

**Edad: 89 (Al finalizar la primera parte ya tenía esta edad)**

**Ubicación: Gran line, Nuevo Mundo**

**Puesto: Músico de la tripulación Sombrero de Paja**

**Situación actual: Ha mejorado notablemente desde que entrena con Zoro, desde que sabe que Zoro estaba junto a Robin casi ha perdido su costumbre de pedirle que le muestre sus bragas. Al igual que se ha dado cuenta que Nami también tiene algo junto con su capitán; aún que cada llegada a diferentes ciudades las mujeres o gritan y golpean a Brook ante su pedido, o gritan y le piden a sus esposos que golpeen a Brook, así que más o menos se ha acomodado su pervertidad.**

**.**

**.**

**_Posibles personajes que pueden llegar a aparecer:_**

**.**

**Tobías Tilmemann (Toby)**

**Edad: 22**

**Ubicación: Buenos Aires, La Plata (Arg)**

**Puesto: Estudiante de Ingeniería Agropecuaria, Corredor de condena por 12 años (Ya lleva hechos 3 años)**

**Situación actual: Es corredor y estudia cuando puede, suele estar muy ocupado en su condena. Un problema mundial le ara necesitar la ayuda de Zoro.**

**Wolfest: Leu, tiene 4 años, su forma original de un caballo criollo**

**.**

**Candela Naifes**

**Edad: 25**

**Ubicación: Buenos Aires, Chivilcoy (Arg)**

**Puesto: Granjera, Corredora de condena de 10 años (Ya lleva hechos 6 años)**

**Situación actual: Durante sus actuaciones como corredora, recauda dinero como puede; su padre falleció cuando era chica y su madre falleció hace dos años. Actualmente, vivé con sus dos hermanos mayores en el campo, crían ganado equino.**

**Wolfest: Gou, tiene 7 años, su forma original es un caballo de raza Shire**

**.**

**Melany Valdes**

**Edad: 14**

**Ubicación: Entre Ríos, Colón (Arg)**

**Puesto: Estudiante secundaria, corredora de condena de 5 años (Ya lleva hechos 2 años y medio)**

**Situación Actual: Vive con su familia en la ciudad. Sus constantes desapariciones a causa de la condena han hecho que sus padres desconfíen de ella, pero tampoco sabe el tipo de francotiradora excelente que es.**

**Wolfest: Nye, tiene 5 años, su forma original es un chihuahua**

**.**

**Juan Salvo**

**Edad: 17**

**Ubicación: Buenos Aires, Capital (Arg)**

**Puesto: Estudiante secundario, Corredor de condena de 8 años (Ya lleva hechos 7 y medio)**

**Situación actual: A comparación con los demás, su cuenta no le ha provocado muchos problemas. Es algo desconfiado pero al mismo tiempo alegre. Su mayor problema es el poco tiempo que pasa con su novia y los berrinches que hace esta.**

**Wolfest: Fau, tiene 7 años, su forma original es un perro mezcla de San Bernardo y Gran Danés, por ello es que casi alcanza el tamaño de un pony**

**.**

**Edward Elric**

**Edad: 19**

**Ubicación: Londres, Inglaterra (1925)**

**Puesto: Ninguno (Alquimista)**

**Situación Actual: Ex Alquimista nacional de un mundo paralelo, vive junto a su hermano menor. Actualmente esta intentando de volver a producir alquimia en aquel mundo.**

**.**

**Alphonse Elric**

**Edad: 14 (Físicamente) 18 (Cronológicamente)**

**Ubicación: Londres, Inglaterra (1925)**

**Puesto: Ninguno (Alquimista)**

**Situación Actual: Ex alquimista, vive junto a su hermano; en los últimos tiempos ha intentado volver a crear alquimia, pero tienen la idea de viajar hacía Japón, ya que han escuchado interesante historia de aquel lugar.**

**.**

**Daniela (yo XP)**

**Edad: 14**

**Ubicación: Buenos Aires, Tres de Febrero (Arg)**

**Puesto: Estudiante secundaria**

**Situación actual: Esta a punto de terminar el año escolar, es otaku y fanática del anime y manga. No sabe que los problemas actuales y sus conocimientos la llevaran a grabes inconvenientes.**

**.**

**Cada uno de los mundos estaban en paz, pero el tiempo ha llegado; siendo Diciembre del año 2012, varios tienen miedo. Y extraños sucesos que ocurren mundialmente hacen que muchos hablen del fin del mundo... ¿o no?.**

**Algo completamente diferente sucede, y solo un grupo de personas lo podrá solucionar.**

_**Fin del prologo**_

Nota de la autora: Bien, como verán comienzo con la segunda parte. Tendrá muy poco que ver con la primera pero termina siendo una secuela. Espero no haberlos aburrido con todo lo escrito, solo diré que sucederá principalmente en mi país, y si se me ocurre cambiare a otra partes del mundo.

Tambien agregare a los hermanos elric, ahora que termine de ver todo el 1º anime que se hizo, lo voy a vasar en eso y creo que me va a ayudar. Tambiene staran los corredores y hasta creo que estare yo, así que será un descontrol total este fic.

Solo espero que todos aquellos autores que leían este fic, los sigan un poco más, y sigan tirando ideas.

Saludos, atentamente.

.

Dragonazul

.

P.D:

Yo una vez dije: "_**¡Dejad reviews, plis no cuestan nada!"**_


	2. La carta

**Capitulo 1: La carta**

**Habían pasado casi cuatros meses... Nadie se hacía la más minima idea de cómo diantres era posible que aquella tripulación pirata hubiera sobrevivido a dos Busters Calls seguidas.**

**Actual localización de la tripulación Sombrero de Paja, Nuevo Mundo; 3 de Diciembre.**

**Una leve brisa marina acaricia el barco; la tranquilidad abundaba, por lo menos para uno de sus tripulantes. Que, sentado de espaldas al barandal del barco, y aprovechando aquella habilidad; escuchaba el viento pasar, ya podía distinguir varios, la mayoría estaban alegres algunos solo saludaban, otros parecían niños pequeños saltando y dando vueltas de un lado a otro.**

**Suspiro largamente, acomodándose para estar cerca del sueño. Su cara parecía de satisfacción, cerca de conciliar el sueño...**

**-¡Zoro, cuidado!- escucho fuertemente, no tardo en abrir los ojos y que una pelota playera que cayera sobre la cabeza; inevitablemente haciéndolo terminar en el piso.**

**-Zoro- dijo un renito que acerca corriendo a él, -¿estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado.**

**-puede ser que una vez que halla silencio en este barco, ustedes se ponen a jugar a estas estupideces- le dijo enojado, tomando el juguete que cayo sobre su cara.**

**-pero... hemos estado jugando por casi una hora y vos siempre estuviste acá, sin hacer nada- comento Choper, obteniendo una cara de incomodidad de Zoro. El cual no mostró mucha reflección, y le devolvió la pelota al pequeño doctor.**

**Choper corrió contento hacía su capitán y el artillero del barco, para seguir jugando.**

**Zoro se acomodo nuevamente en su lugar, he intento de volver a sus pensamientos anteriores; cerro los ojos y mantuvo su mente en la nada.**

**-**_**Zoro**_**- esa voz le era algo familia, aun que hizo una pequeña mueca al no recordarla bien; -**_**¡ZORO!**_**-, tubo que abrir los ojos para ver que nadie lo llamaba, aquello había parecido un grito casi, aun que los tres tripulantes seguían jugando tan tranquilamente como antes, si alguien hubiera gritado de esa forma; por lo menos alguien tendría que haberse detenido o, como máximo, asustado ante la desesperación de aquel sonido.**

**Al ver que todo seguía en paz, se volvió a sentar y miro el cielo, nuevamente sintió la brisa marina tocarlo y un par de voces que saludaban, reían; Zoro suspiro con expresión sería.**

**Las dos muchachas de la tripulación, estaban relajadas en un par de sillas playeras en el techo del Sunny. El día ayudaba mucho, ya que el sol era muy agradable ese mediodía.**

**-que hermoso sol, en días así en verdad te agradeces de vivir en el mar- se dijo Nami, estirando sus brazos hacía atrás.**

**Robin le miro y sonrío agradable, Nami le defolio la sonrisa mientras que Robin volvió su mirada a aquel libro que llevaba.**

**La navegante se quedo mirándola, hacía un tiempo no más había empezado a acostumbrarse a ver a sus nakamas besándose; era algo incomodo pensar que ella mantenían una relación igual con su capitán y nadie lo supiese.**

**-¡Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaan!- llamo alegremente el cocinero del barco; llegando a las muchachas con dos copas de jugo de frutas, -¿como andan mi morena y mi pelirroja favoritas?- pregunto alegremente mientras dejaba ambas copas sobre una mesa de cristal en medio de las muchachas.**

**-gracias, Sanjy-kun- respondió Nami sonriéndole levemente. Robin también le agradeció, mientras procedió a tomar la copa.**

**-en verdad, esta muy bueno- agradeció nuevamente Nami, haciendo que Sanjy bailara de un lado al otro diciendo: "mellodine".**

**-Sanjy-san- le llamo Robin acaparando su atención, -dígame, ¿seria tan amable de hacer unos pastelillos para media mañana?- le pregunto dulcemente, esta vez Nami se sorprendió no era común que la arqueóloga pidiera aperitivos en aquel momento, aun que a Sanjy no le importo mucho.**

**-por supuesto que si Robin-chwaaaan- le dijo bailando de un lado al otro y retomando su compostura, -tu sabes que puedo hacer de todo y haría cualquier cosa por mi more...- estuvo por decir Sanjy mientras hacía girar la bandeja en la que había traído los vasos; la cual, supuestamente de la nada, salio volando varios metros y volvió a caer al piso con una daga de mango negro clavada en el centro de esta.**

**Sanjy miro molesto, cosa inevitable, a Zoro, el cual acababa de volver a acomodar su brazo detrás de su nuca para poder dormir.**

**-recuerda que, donde quiera que estés, de ahora en adelante el puede oír todo lo que dices- le recordó Nami con cara picara. Sanjy se renegó y volvió a la bandeja de metal a la cual le sacaba la daga que se acaba de incrustar en esta. Asintió al pedido de Robin y recién comenzó a maldecir a Zoro, cuando entro a la cocina, donde el sentía que Zoro podía escucharlo menos.**

**Donde se encontraban las chicas; Nami se levanto y miro al cielo, argumentando que iría al cuarto de navegación a terminar unos mapas.**

**Robin dejo un momento su libro y miro a alguien a su derecha. Zoro permanecía en sus sueños, hasta que oyó que alguien, desde lejos se le acercaba; abrió levemente un ojo para senciorarse que fuera Robin, el sonido de sus pasos ya le era inconfundible.**

**Esta se sentó al lado del espadachín, apoyándose levemente en su hombro, cerrando levemente los ojos y dejando el brazo que sostenía el libro que leía a un lado. Zoro sonrío y se percato que el libro que Robin llevaba tenía un par de imágenes de katanas, lo tomo lentamente y se dispuso a verlo. Mientras Robin parecía dormitar en su hombro.**

**-¡Robin-chwaaan! Termine tus...- dijo el cocinero al ver que no había nadie en la terraza, -pero... ¿Dónde fueron?- se pregunto, cuando una mano apareció de su hombro y tomo la bandeja, llevando con gran habilidad a donde se encontraban Zoro y Robin, la cual solo esta ultimo se dispuso a probar lo hecho por el cocinero.**

**Sanjy bufo y miro al frente del barco. Luffy, Usop y Choper seguían jugando con la pelota, Brook llevaba el timón del barco mientras charlaba con Franky, Nami esta a un costado de la baranda con un mapa a terminar en su mano; todo parecía en paz.**

**...**

**En chillido de un águila hizo despertar a todos de lo que estaban haciendo; Zoro se inclino al recordar ese ruido, no tardo en diferenciar no muy lejos a un pájaro que se acercaba volando a gran velocidad...**

**-un... f- Fenix?- se pregunto entre sorprendido y confundido. Se puso de pie, mientras en pájaro detenía su vuelo en el barandal cerca de él... Aun que Zoro no se acerco, Choper se acerco sin inconvenientes y tomo la carta que traía.**

**-es para ti, Zoro- dijo el renito, mirándolo serio. Zoro se callo.**

**-¿de quien?- le pregunto el espadachín. Chopper miro mejor la tapa de la carta.**

**-dice; de las corredores del país místico- le comento extrañado. Zoro se quedo mirándole, también extrañado aun que luego lo recordó he izo su deducción.**

**-ya sé quienes son- le dijo, tomando la carta.**

**Significado: Corredores igual a condenados por Mandinga, País místico igual a país de bichos raros, igual; Argentina.**

**Tomo la carta y la leyó con atención, terminando con sus supero.**

**-están en problemas- dijo, -me están pidiendo ayuda a nosotros- dijo, mirando sin titubear a Luffy.**

**-pero... si lo hiciéramos, ¿como llegaríamos a su... mundo?- pregunto su capitán, algo serio.**

**-eso déjamelo a mí- comento, -pero quiero saber; ellos nos ayudaron y mi también, y mucho...- no puedo terminar de contar que Luffy sonrío.**

**-¿entonces, que esperamos?... Esto suena como otra aventura- sonrío felizmente.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Yosh, después de mucho; les traigo como regalito de Navidad adelantado, un capitulo de la 2º temporada de "El Angel" (Suenan trompetas por todas partes).

Si, lo sé, lo sé; me he tardado mucho, aun que, para su información, aun me duele el chichón de la cabeza y quiero saber quien del público me tiro la sandia XDDD

.

.

**Reviews:**

**Flames To Dust**

Sonara entupido, pero aun no hemos llevado a arreglar la compu n_nU Aun así, al parecer estaba demasiado llena de cosas; así que les borre muchas cosas y anda bastante mejor ¡Me deja entrar a You Tube! Y... Creo que en este fic, habra mucho más protagonistas que en la primera.

**Gabe Logan**

Bueno, ha decir verdad me hubiera encantado poner a FMA de manga; pero si lo hago así tendría que cambiar muchas cosas, aun que lo intentare pero creo que seguiremos con FMA de peli por que si no se me armaría mucho quilombo para lo anterior y lo que ya he pensado. Winry aparecerá... No me escuchaste decir nada! Maldición ya lo he dicho! Y Lingreed, si a mi me encanta se personaje pero es muy tarde para ponerlo ya, aun que hubiera estado muy divertido en la historia... ¿Te imaginas a Brook pidiendole ver sus bragas a Ran Fan? XDDD

**Nemo Robin**

Donde estas??!! Hace rato que no aparecer hermana! Y, ya sé hace rato que ves FMA, ya deviste haverlo terminado no?

**Mugiwaragirl**

Ok, te esperare para ver tu reviews en este capi también!

.

.

**A todos, si no los veo; FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!**

**Atte. Dragonazul**


	3. Cuando los barcos vuelen

**Capitulo 2: Cuando los barcos vuelen**

**-¿entonces, que esperamos?... Esto suena como otra aventura- sonrío felizmente Luffy.**

**Zoro sonrío levemente.**

**-les responderé que sí, pero ara falta dejar este mundo para ir al de ellos- comento Zoro, dando al vista a sus compañeros.**

**-espera... no dirás que quieres dejar el Sunny ¿o no?- pregunto algo preocupado Franky.**

**-no estoy seguro... tal vez, podemos mover todo el Sunny para su mundo- comento el espadachín, -les responderé, si no podemos ir todos, iré solo yo- dijo, divisando que el fenix aun este en su lugar.**

**-no, no iras solo- negó su capitán, para sorpresa su sorpresa y la de los demás en la tripulación; -si fueras tu solo, todos los demás nos perderíamos la aventura que pasarías allí- explico Luffy con los brazos cruzados, provocando un caída general.**

**-ok, les diré eso mismo- dijo Zoro sin muchas ganas, aun que al mismo tiempo estaba algo pensativo; aquellos corredores eran fuertes, y llamarlo a él imponía que algo grabe sucedía.**

**En otro lugar; en el cual se divisaban largas e interminables praderas, una joven estaba recostada en un fardo de heno, llevaba un sombrero vaquero sobre la cara en dirección al cielo a su lado descansaba un violín; no muy lejos estaba parado un caballo color alazán oscuro de gran tamaño, aun que apoyado contra un poste a su lado. Ambos parecían estar esperando algo, mientras disfrutaban el viento y del día el cual denotaba nubes y poco sol pero sin amenazas de lluvia, por el momento.**

**A su lado se encontraba un gran galpón, dentro del cual se encontraban varias maquinas gigantes, como cosechadoras, tractores y otras maquinas de campo, de gran utilidad para los bastos campos de maíz o soja que se encontraban al alrededor.**

**El caballo relincho levemente, y miro hacía arriba, la muchacha también lo hizo; detectando a un pájaro de anaranjado pelaje y con una carta en sus garras, acercarse por los aires.**

**Se sentó en aquel fardo de heno para esperar la llegada del águila, la cual al llegar a su lado, deposito la carta a su lado.**

**-bien hecho, amiguito- le dijo con vos dulce, dejando a su lado una lata con un contenido viscoso de color amorronado claro.**

**Abrió la carta y la leyó detenidamente.**

**-Gou, te tengo una misión- le sonrío la ojiazul al semental, este relincho como asintiendo al mandato, y tomo con su hocico la carta que esta le dio.**

**Esta salio a galopar y dio un salto extraordinario, cambiando su pela un negro noche, mientras unas alas salían por su lomo y un par de cuernos por detrás de la cabeza. Este voló bien alto, y desapareció en las nubes.**

**-bien, será lo mejor ir corriendo los tractores- se dijo, tomando el violín a su lado y saltando del fardo de heno, -espero que puedan ayudarnos- se dijo algo preocupada.**

**Nuevamente en Trounsand Sunny; la mayoría parecía preparar el barco, habían juntado todas las cosas sueltas en el barco; solo por precaución.**

**-Zoro, algo se acerca volando- le llamo Chopper, colgado del barandal; señalando algo negro acercándose en el cielo.**

**-¿pero, que es?- se pregunto Usop a su lado, aun que ambos cayeron hacía atrás ya que el animal paso raspando sobre sus cabezas; y aterrizo en la cubierta.**

**-¡sugoi!- grito el capitán del barco, admirando al animal; -¡un dragón negro con alas!- grito emocionado, mientras que al animal se le caía una gota de sudor por la nuca.**

**-¿un wolfest?- se pregunto Zoro al salir de la cabina y ver al animal, -supongo que no debería sorprenderme- se dijo mientra caminaba hacía este y tomaba la carta que llevaba en el hocico.**

**-ya veo- se dijo al leerla, -oi Franky, ¿puedes hacer que el barco vuelve hasta las nubes?- pregunto a su nakama, mientras el Wolfest le miraba confundido.**

**-tendría que usar por lo menos dos cargas más de lo normal; pero te aseguro que este barco subirá a las nubes- respondió el carpintero levantando el pulgar.**

**-ok- asintió Zoro, -tu...- estuvo a punto de dirigirse al wolfest cuando lo vio dar saltos de un lado a otro y con Luffy en su lomo.**

**-¡Luffy, bájate del pobre animal!- le grito Nami desde el techo de la cocina; el grito no surgió mucho efecto hasta que Luffy saliera volando por el aire a causa de sus saltos.**

**-era obvio que terminaría así- comento Sanjy apoyado al árbol que estaba en la salida de la cocina, mientras que Robin se reía levemente de la situación en la que había quedado su capitán.**

**-bien; las velas ya están amarradas y los barriles de cola listos para su trabajo- dijo Franky acercándose al timón;-todo el mundo, prepárense- dijo, tirando lo que parecía una palanca de cambio hacía atrás y escuchando que el motor se preparaba.**

**-¡Sunny vuela!- grito contento Luffy, al tiempo en que el barco era impulsado fuertemente el cielo en diagonal. El wolfest salto del barco y sostuvo el vuelo a su lado.**

**-prepárense, ¡segundo impulso!- grito Fraky, volviendo a manejar la palanca e impulsando al Sunny más al cielo, mientras que el wolfest tomaba impulso para acompañar al barco; -y... ¡Tercera Marcha!- una ultima vez más, el barco se lanzo a las nubes, logran superarlas; el wolfest voló a su lado. Y emitió un sonido entre ladrido y relincho.**

**-¿Qué dijo?- le pregunto Zoro a Chopper.**

**-dijo; "agarrense de lo que pueda... "- antes de que Chopper pudiera terminar su frase, perdieron de vista todo lo que esta cerca. El barco caía a gran velocidad, mientras todos se aferraban a alguna parte del barco, la que tuvieran más cercana.**

**Nuevamente a mitad del campo...**

**Aquel galpón gigante lleno de maquinaria pesada, ahora estaba vacío, y en el piso había varias capaz de heno seco y acolchonado, el techo estaba abierto hacía los lados dejando una gran abertura en su lugar; no muy lejos, apoyada en un poste de madera, se encontraba la joven muchacha de ojos azules tocando con un violín, tarareaba una canción tranquila; aun que se distrajo para mirar al cielo, por sobre su sombrero vaquero y sonrío.**

**Siguió tocando con plena tranquilidad, incluso ni siquiera pareció notar una gran sombra que se expandía sobre el lugar y se iba achicando hasta estar solo sobre el galpón; el Sunny cayo entrando a su suerte dentro del galpón y haciendo que el heno amortiguara poco su caída.**

**El wolfest bajo volando de apoco del cielo, y aterrizo en la cubierta del barco.**

**-están... todos bien?- pregunto Sanjy, poniéndose de pie.**

**-si, creo- dijo Chopper aferrado al poste horizontal más alto del barco, aun temblando.**

**-¡eso fue genial, hay que hacerlo de nuev...- La voz de Luffy se callo ante un golpe de puño de Nami.**

**-cállate- le dijo algo enojada, -eh Robin, ¿estas bien?- pregunto la navegante al ver a su nakama sentado a un costado.**

**-si, solo me maree un poco- asintió la arqueóloga nuevamente con una sonrisa.**

**-mierda, ¿Dónde es que estamos?- pregunto Sandy, al ver fuera del galpón y solo encontrarse con campo y cosechas.**

**La mayoría de los muguiwaras se acerco al borde del barco y divisaron a la muchacha tan parecida a Robin que les sonrío.**

**-Bienvenidos a Chivilcoy- les dio la bienvenida.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Por Díos, cuanto he tardado en actualizar!!! Esta bien, esta bien... pueden tirarme de todo si quieren... *gira la mirada* AAAAHHH! *Drauny queda debajo de kilos y kilos de frutas, verduras y otras legumbres*

En fin, en este día tan lluvioso; por que para mi es lluvioso, ya que cuando salí del gimnasio a eso de las 4 y pico, se largo a llover como en el fin del mundo y cuando llegue a casa, empapada, encuentro a mi hermanito que me dice: "uh ¿te mojaste?". Yo: "No! ¿A vos que te parece?". Ah, ya es demasiada desesperación, no me había puesto así desde que llore en el capitulo 574 y 575 de One Piece y quede "WTF???" con el ultimo capi de FMA.

**XD**

Por cierto, tengo pensado actualizar el fic de "Entre Cadenas" dentro de poco, o por lo menos eso espero. n-nU

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Flames To Dust:** Sobre la computadora y Mandinga (Tema viejo), hace poco conocí a un exorcista, Kantarou, y me ayudo con mi problema de demonios ^^ Me encanto tu expresión "Los muguiwaras en Argentina", suena divertido; ya que hemos visto a los Muguiwara en EEUU, México y Japón, y ya era hora de que aterrizaran aquí! La mayoría de tus preguntas se responderán más adelante.

**Gabe Logan:** Tranquilo, el único problema de Nemo Robin es la escuela y los exámenes n_nU Si, últimamente me quede encantada con Lan Fan y Ling en el manga de FMA, aun que; con lo ultimo sucedido en One Piece y FMA he quedado shokeada XD

**Nemo Robin:** Shineba ii no ni! (Es lo único que sabe repondré esta mina?? XD) Bueno, espero que puedas leer este fic pronto y también el de los otros nakamas autores, ya que tus review y tu historias son muy extrañadas aquí, Rosy-sama. n_nU

**Takuya93:** Te leíste todo El Ángel en tres días? Estuvo bastante bien para ser 110 hojas de historias alocadas. Fan mio!? KIIIIIIAAA! Me siento honradisisima! Muchisimas gracias, me levantaste mucho el animo!

_Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

_Y... como hacía un año atrás... faltan __**98 días**__, para mi cumpleaños XD_

_Están todos invitados! XD _


	4. Crisis mundial

**Capitulo 3: Crisis mundial**

**-oh, eres tu...- comento rápidamente Zoro al ver a la muchacha y quedándose unos momentos en silencio, -... ¿Quién eras?- pregunto girando su cabeza.**

**La wolfest bajo al lado de la muchacha al ver su cara de enojo. Esta suspiro.**

**-¿te llamabas Candela, cierto?- pregunto Sanjy, prendiendo un cigarrillo.**

**-si- respondió menos afligida al ver que alguien recordaba, por lo menos, su nombre; los Muguiwara saltaron desde la cubierta del barco al suelo.**

**-bien, sabes que te debo uno por habernos ayudado en la guerra- comento primeramente Zoro, -mi capitán también me quiso acompañar, así que; según lo que lei...- hizo una pequeña pausa, -... ella no solo esta matando a los corredores, si no que también esta destruyendo este mundo- dijo con seriedad.**

**-así es, síganme- respondió la muchacha, encaminando a una casa a varios metros, pero antes se detuvo; -por cierto- les comento, -mis hermanos trabajan en el campo también y seria bueno que no se encuentren con un barco pirata en el galpón- comento Candela. Los piratas se giraron, dándose cuenta que el galpón solo tenía la dos paredes a los lados y le faltaban al frente, por detrás y el techo, por el cual el Sunny sobrepasaba.**

**-va a ser un poco difícil esconder el Sunny ahí- comento Nami, -¿no tienen un espacio más grande?-. Candela negó con la cabeza.**

**-¡no se preocupen!- contesto el carpintero de la tripulación mientras chocaba sus puños; -dame unos segundos y te construyo un SUPER galpón- comento mientras se dirigía al nombrado lugar.**

**-je, no tenemos demasiado tiempo- comento Candela mirando la casa, -quiero mostrarles el problema y además tengo que...- posiblemente que su cara no diría ninguna expresión en ese momento.**

**-¿Qué te parece?- sonrío el carpintero peliceleste, que estaba a unos pasos y con la cara al frente del galpón que ahora era unas dos veces más grande y que parecía una bóveda blindada. Candela y su wolfest permanecieron en silencio.**

**-¡¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA?- le grito con toda la fuerza que pudo, -¡¿Como se supone que voy a esconder eso de mis hermanos, eh?- le grito eufórica la muchacha.**

**-diles que fue un regalo de tus amigos- respondió tranquilamente Zoro. Candela le choco la mano en la frente.**

**-lo único que te voy a pedir es que lo desarmes, y ármalo tal cual y como estaba antes- rogó la joven.**

**Franky siguió bufando pero no tuvo alternativa, una vez el trabajo hecho; y parte del Sunny bien escondido. Pudieron dirigirse con tranquilidad dentro de la casa.**

**-nosotros teníamos contactos con corredores de varias partes del mundo- explico Candela, sacando de un cajón con llave un mapa con marcas de diferentes zonas; -en los últimos cinco meses hemos tendido una baja de casi un 5% de la cantidad de corredores; además- explico sacando un diario de una mesa cercana; -últimamente los animales están siendo afectados por algo- explico dándoles el diario con imagen de varias partes del mundo; -parece que es un virus que oscurece su piel, y los torna excesivamente agresivos-.**

**-y al parecer ah sucedido por todo el mundo- acoto Robin, viendo el diario y leyendo rápidamente.**

**-así es, y no es el único problema; la enfermedad vuelve la carne de los animales imposible de comer, lo que esta comenzando a provocar una hambruna mundial; en esta misma granja ya se están notando estas cosas- explico Candela.**

**-wow, en serio están en super problemas- dijo Franky, tomándose la barbilla.**

**-¿Y que se supone que puedo hacer yo aquí?- pregunto Zoro con una seriedad absoluta. La muchacha argentina suspiro.**

**-Wolfest han comenzado a aparecer por todo el globo, también atacando a humanos; todo lo que sucede nos lleva a que Mandinga esta detrás de esto y... muchas leyendas cuentan, que este año... el 2012 ocurrirá un gran cataclismo en el planeta, y queremos que nos ayuden a detenerlo- la tensión subió bastante.**

**-pero no tiene caso, si es una profecía es casi imposible detenerlo- dijo Chopper algo asustado.**

**-justamente, y lo único que hemos visto que es capaz de enfrentar a Mandinga y hacerle daño... fueron tu y esa Arcángel- explico la joven mirando a Zoro. El espadachín suspiro enojado.**

**-que complicado- dijo renegado.**

**-la teoría no es mala, si atacaran a esa Mandinga juntos, podrían derrotarla- comento Nami.**

**-lo dudamos- dijo rápidamente Candela, -Mandinga es como es diablo, y es, como sabemos, él es imposible de vencer- dijo con algo de dificultad en sus palabras.**

**-¿Y que me dices de Miguel?- pregunto Sanjy, captando la atención; -si tan mal no recuerdo hay una parte de la biblia en la que un grupo de ángeles se enfrenta a los demonios y le gana- comento el cocinero.**

**-si, y, confiamos bastante en la Biblia... pero, no... no confiamos demasiado en los ángeles- explico, casi como una contradicción; -se supone que los ángeles cuidan a los humanos... ¿Entonces, donde se suponía que estaban nuestros ángeles a la hora de salvarnos de Mandinga?- dijo enojada.**

**-más allá de eso, dijiste que ese cataclismo seria este año ¿no?- comento Nami, tomando algo de temor.**

**-si, hoy es 30 de Noviembre y, a partir de mañana, nos quedan 21 días para detener esto- explico certeramente Candela.**

**-nee, que complicados sois en este mundo- dijo Luffy cruzando los brazos. Zoro volvió a suspirar.**

**-entonces- dijo con vos fuerte, -¿Qué esperamos aquí?- pregunto cerrando el diario con brusquedad, -llévanos al lugar donde pienso que deben estar tratando este tema con los demás-. Candela sonrío.**

**-vamos-.**

**En cuanto las puertas del comedor de la casa se abrieron, la tripulación se vio entrando a una sala infinitamente larga y de gran ancho.**

**-Cande, conse...- estuvo por decirle un joven de melena castaña, -hey ¡Zoro!- saludo alegre Toby.**

**-eh ¿y tu eras?- pregunto el espadachín al verlo. A la mayoría de la tripulación se el cayo una gotita por la nuca.**

**-idiota- se susurro por la bajo de la mayoría.**

**-¡oi, Zoro!- escucho el nombrado desde una voz femenina muy conocida, y confundido se giro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido; rápidamente algo salto sobre el cayendo de espaldas. Lo primero que noto fueron dos ojos morados frente a él y un gran animal oscuro.**

**-¿Me recuerdas?- pregunto con una voz joven.**

**-... no puede... ¿Kia?-.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: bien, que les puedo decir un capi algo... algo... este... Perdón por la tardanza

Ah y por cierto, y mucho más importante... ejem...

TENGO UNA TABLETA GRAFICA! SIIIIIII!

**Ahora; agradecimiento a los reviews****:**

**Gabe Logan: **Wow, cuando publique el capi anterior recien pasaba eso... que tarde que actualizo, igualmente lo de ahora de One Piece no es para quedarse con los brazos cruzados...

**Flames to Dust: **Wow tanto tiempo, ahora mismo estoy con tos pero igualmente seguí el fic. Espero que allas disfrutado el fic.


End file.
